


Sweetie Bound 2: Hearts, Hooves, and Humps

by oldlope



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: Several months have passed since that one eventful evening at Twilight's house, and now it's Hearts and Hooves day. Despite her best effort, Sweetie's crush stands her up, though her broken heart is soon to be mended...





	Sweetie Bound 2: Hearts, Hooves, and Humps

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206437

It had been several months since that one magical evening at Twilight's house, and in that time the two had seen each other quite regularly, with Sweetie Belle dropping over whenever she had some time to spare. At first things weren't so different from that one evening, just a few social formalities followed by a trip to the bedroom, but over the weeks it began taking longer and longer to get to that point, with the two chatting at great length, reading together, and occasionally sharing a meal. In truth the two ponies had grown quite close, but this was far from the first thing on Sweetie Belle's mind. School had kept her quite busy, especially with high school bringing work much harder than she had been used to as a child, and while Twilight was more than happy to help she did insist on the bulk of the work being Sweetie's own effort.

Perhaps of even greater importance to her than school was her classmates, with more than one young stallion catching her eye. After all, with Hearts and Hooves day so close, it was the perfect time to turn one's thoughts to romance. In the week leading up to hearts and hooves day, Sweetie and her friends made plans for how to spend the day, eventually agreeing to meet up with their boyfriends at Sugarcube Corner for a big group date. The only minor complication was the Sweetie Belle didn't exactly have a boyfriend, but she did have a plan to fix that. A note passed to the most handsome stallion in her class, a secluded meeting spot just close enough to school to be convenient but just far enough to provide privacy, and a few well-rehearsed words would do the trick.

Sweetie Belle arrived at the spot she had chosen a little early, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to have a little time to calm the butterflies in her stomach and go over the confession she had planned just one last time. Well, maybe two times. Or Maybe three. Come to think of it, she had been waiting for a while now.

“He must just be running late.” Sweetie Belle said to herself. She paced around the clearing a few times before stopping to examine a patch of flowers nearby, taking her time to carefully choose the brightest and prettiest one, and picking it as a gift for her would-be boyfriend. Sitting down on a nearby stump, Sweetie admired the flower and waited patiently for minute after minute, slowly beginning to wonder what was keeping him.

After 10 minutes she started pacing again, mumbling “Now I get why the teachers get mad when I’m late.” under her breath. After 15 minutes, she sat back down, tapping a hoof in the dirt angrily and trying to think of any reason why her date would be this late other than the one that was, by the second, seeming more and more likely. After 20, she just couldn't keep coming up with excuses, and let out a dejected sigh. “He's not coming, is he?” She said quietly. 

She looked at the flower she had picked, staring at it for a moment before pushing it off the stump and onto the ground without a word. She sniffed softly, trying to think why he wasn't coming. What had she done wrong? Was it something she said? Sweetie had tried to be as polite as she could, and even asked her big sister for advice writing her note. Did he already have someone else? It couldn't be, Sweetie Belle had never seen other mares around him, at least none that looked like they were “involved” with him. As she went down the list of possibilities, crossing them off one by one in her head, she eventually came to one awful conclusion.

“There's something wrong with me, isn't there?” She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm while she worked on figuring out what was wrong with herself, only to be shaken from her train of thought by a familiar voice.

“Sweetie Belle?” Twilight Sparkle said, stepping into the clearing. “Your friends are worried about you. What's been keeping you? They said you were supposed to be at Sugarcube corner almost half an hour ago.”

“I'm not going.” Sweetie Belle mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“Why not? Is there a problem? Can I help?” Twilight asked, walking over to her.

“I-i'm fine.” Sweetie said, trying to hold back tears. “I just don't feel like it. I wanna be alone.”

Twilight sat down next to Sweetie and said “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” She mumbled, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. “I said I’m fine.”

Twilight said nothing, instead putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle and pulling her close.

Sweetie Belle didn't resist, resting against Twilight and sobbing into her, unable to hold her emotions back.

Twilight kept her close the whole time, softly rubbing her mane and murmuring “It's okay. You're going to be alright. Just let it all out.”

After a few minutes Sweetie had calmed a little, and whimpered through her tears “What's wrong with me?”

“What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong with you.” Twilight replied, before noticing the flower on the ground. “Actually, why don't you tell me what happened first? Why are you out here?”

Sweetie Belle took a few deep breaths before shakily saying “w-well, the girls and I all planned to meet up after school with dates, but I didn't have anyone so I asked this boy I go to school with to meet me here, a-and I was...i was going to tell him...” She didn't get any further before breaking down again, unable to speak through her tears.

Twilight hugged Sweetie tightly and shushed her. “It's alright, you don't need to say another word.” She was quiet for a moment before adding “I don't think there's anything wrong with you.”

“B-but there has to be.” Sweetie said, still crying just as hard as ever.

“No, there doesn't. You're pretty, you're smart, and you're just about the sweetest pony I know. Anypony who would stand you up doesn't deserve you.”

“But...But...” Sweetie stammered, only to be shushed by Twilight.

“No buts! There's nothing wrong with you, Sweetie Belle!” Twilight said sternly.

“But why?” She mumbled.

Twilight shrugged. “Some guys are just jerks. You aren't alone in this either, I’ve been stood up a few times, and she'll deny it but I know Rarity has too.”

“Really?” Sweetie Belle asked, reaching up and wiping the tears from her face.

Twilight nodded. “You'll find somepony someday, so don't worry about this. And if you ever need me, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you.” Sweetie Belle said, smiling softly at Twilight.

“It's the least I can do for a friend.” Twilight said, smiling back. She stood up and said “Now, you should probably get down to Sugarcube Corner, everyone is worried sick about you.” She turned and began to walk away.

Sweetie stood up and went to follow Twilight, before stopping for a moment. She thought about all the time they had spent together in the past few months, about Twilight's kind words, and about their friendship. She turned back, looking at the flower she had picked earlier lying on the ground, and took a deep breath.

Twilight stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Sweetie Belle? I thought we were...” She stopped mid-sentence and turned around as Sweetie Belle picked up the flower with her magic and moved it through the air towards Twilight.

“Um, Twilight? I've been thinking, a-and since you're always so nice to me, would you...would you like to be my...my...” Sweetie looked into Twilight's eyes as she spoke, trembling slightly with anxiety.

“Oh...Sweetie Belle...I don't know what to...” Twilight fell silent, and Sweetie's head began to droop as she feared the worst, before Twilight took a deep breath and said “Yes. Yes yes yes!”

“You mean it?” Sweetie asked in disbelief, her heart racing. “You'll be my...”

“Yes!” Twilight sprang forward, hugging Sweetie Belle tightly. “How could I say no to you? I'll be your special somepony.”

Sweetie Belle hugged back, squeezing Twilight and beginning to cry again, this time with joy. After a long embrace she pulled back a little, gazing into Twilight's eyes happily. As Twilight's hoof brushed a tear off her cheek she leaned in, her lips parting.

Twilight didn't hesitate for a second, and pulled her in close again while pressing her lips to Sweetie's. She broke the kiss just long enough to sit down and pull Sweetie Belle into her lap, before returning to their embrace, her hoof running down over Sweetie Belle's back.

Sweetie shuddered a little at Twilight's touch, and leaned into her. As Twilight's hooves began to drift over her body, gently stroking her fur, Sweetie Belle let out a small whine. After a minute Twilight's touch had slowly worked her into a frenzy as the petting got more and more intimate, turning gradually into full groping. As Twilight squeezed her flank Sweetie Belle broke the kiss and stood up, turning away from Twilight, lowering her front, raising her rear, and lifting her tail to expose the soaking mess underneath. “Buck me.” She whispered, looking back.

Twilight sprang to her feet, quickly re-casting the spell the two had used so many times before, and stepping forward with her newly created stallionhood standing tall between her hind legs.

Sweetie Belle shivered with anticipation as she was mounted, and let out a gasp as Twilight slid deep inside her. As Twilight started thrusting she moaned, trying to keep quiet but unable to completely hold back her voice. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt just as good as the last.

Twilight moved quickly and roughly, slamming into Sweetie Belle as hard as she could. With each thrust came a loud grunt, accompanied by a louder groan from the mare beneath her. Her horn lit up, and she grabbed Sweetie Belle's mane, tugging firmly as she rutted her.

Sweetie yelped as her hair was pulled, raising her head a little and looking up into Twilight's eyes as she felt her orgasm building.

Twilight was the first to finish, yanking at Sweetie's mane as she came into her with a loud sigh.

Sweetie Belle wasn't far behind though, with the sudden jolt of pain accompanied by the spreading warmth inside her mixing perfectly with Twilight's last few powerful thrusts to drive her over the edge, letting out an accidental shriek as she came.

The two remained as they were for a few seconds, each gasping for breath, oblivious to the sounds of footsteps approaching. It wasn't until someone spoke that they were yanked back to their senses.

“Sweetie Belle? Is that yoooo...oh.” Scootaloo said, stepping into sight and staring, her mouth falling open.

“What's going...” Applebloom walked in a second behind her, catching one glimpse of the two ponies before turning away and mumbling “Wow. Awkward...”

Sweetie Belle whimpered and covered her face, her cheeks blazing red.

Twilight turned her head to look at Sweetie's friends, chuckling nervously. “Uh, hi girls! I, um, I found her.”

After a short, rather awkward explanation the rest of the day went quite well, all things considered. Twilight and Sweetie Belle had missed the group date at Sugarcube Corner, but since no one wanted to leave the new couple out of the day's festivities, all four of them went back to Twilight's place for a couple movies and a big group dinner. After plates were cleaned, stories were shared (along with some congratulations to Sweetie Belle on her new relationship) and goodbyes were said, the day was finally over. At least, over for everyone except Twilight and Sweetie Belle. With little more than a glance to each other after the door was finally closed and locked for the night, the two went to the bedroom.

Twilight didn't even have time to ask how Sweetie wanted to start before being tackled to the bed, and locked into a long, deep kiss. She kissed back for a few moments before rolling the two of them over, breaking the kiss, and pinning Sweetie Belle under her. “Looks like somepony is all excited.” She teased, her horn glowing and a set of shackles appearing around Sweetie's front hooves. “We'll just have to hold you down.”

“Um, Twilight?” Sweetie said as her front legs were pulled above her head and a chain connected her cuffs to the bed-frame, followed by the now-familiar ring slipping over her horn. “You know that thing you normally do with your magic in bed?”

“Yes?” Twilight replied, moving down and planting a line of kisses over Sweetie's tummy.

“W-well, I thought maybe you could use it on me instead.” She blushed as she spoke, and trembled slightly at Twilight's touch. “It's alright if you don't, or if you can't though. I...”

Twilight put a hoof over her mouth and grinned at her. “Naughty. I like the way you think.” She purred, her horn glowing bright.

Sweetie Belle felt an odd tightness in her crotch, a faint pinching sensation, and the throbbing of a rapidly growing erection. She could feel Twilight's soft rump pressing up against it, slowly grinding back and forth over her shaft, and she let out a small gasp of surprise.

“You like it?” Twilight asked, sliding back and down, coming to rest with her face next to Sweetie's new cock.

Sweetie Bell nodded. “This is so cool.” She said, beaming at Twilight.

Twilight giggled and said “Just wait till I get to the good part.” before dragging her tongue slowly up Sweetie's shaft, stopping at the tip to swirl over it a few times before taking her, inch by inch, into her mouth.

Sweetie gasped and sighed, relaxing into the bedsheets as Twilight gently sucked. Each bob of Twilight's head, each flick of her tongue, sent shudders through her. These new sensations were so good, but there was something more she wanted...

Twilight pulled up, letting Sweetie's cock out of her mouth with a soft *pop* and sitting up. She inched forward, lifting her hips and lining herself up, pressing Sweetie's tip to her slit. “Ready?”

Sweetie Belle nodded vigorously. “Gimme!”

With a giggle Twilight dropped down, taking Sweetie Belle in one smooth motion. Without giving her even a moment, Twilight began bouncing at a steady pace. “How's this feel?”

Sweetie simply moaned in reply, her hips bucking up into Twilight. This was overwhelming, Twilight was so warm and wet inside, and each bounce felt better than the last.

Twilight smiled down at her and said “So, this is two firsts of yours I’ve had, isn't it?” She bounced a little bit harder. “That one night wasn't just our first time, it was yours.”

Sweetie nodded and moaned again. She could already feel her climax building, and wasn't making any effort to hold back. Closer and closer with each bounce, getting ready to burst...and never quite getting there. Something was holding her back, not that she really noticed through the haze of bliss in her head.

Twilight chuckled to herself as she saw the change in Sweetie's expression as her magic kept her away from orgasm. She slowed her pace to a slow, maddening tease. “It wasn't my first, you know. But it was definitely my best.”

Sweetie smiled briefly at the compliment before getting lost again in the moaning, thrashing madness of denial. “Twilight! Please!”

Twilight shook her head. “Not yet. Not until I’m satisfied.” And with that, she began slamming herself up and down, gasping with each bounce as Sweetie hit her back wall. Her new girlfriend howled under her as she worked herself to orgasm and kept going.

Sweetie Belle degenerated into a shaking, drooling, wailing mess. Twilight felt so impossibly good, her own tightness made all the more intense by the feeling of being expertly danced on the edge with magic, and knowing she was utterly helpless. Reduced to a tool for Twilight's pleasure, and loving every second of it. She kicked and struggled, pulling hard against the chains and trying her hardest to force some tiny bit of magic past the suppression ring, and succeeding only in exhausting herself. She sank limp into the sheets, unable to do more that gasp and groan with each wonderful, tortuous bounce.

Sweetie's wonderful torment continued for what felt like hours. Twilight had long lost track of her orgasms and had succeeded in wearing herself to a frazzle. After one last climax she stopped, panting heavily for a few seconds before pulling off of Sweetie's shaft.

She opened her mouth to protest, to demand as best as she could that Twilight get back to riding her, only for her words to be arrested into a squeak as she felt Twilight's lips wrap around her cock, sucking heavily and lashing her with her tongue. She felt herself nearing the edge again, inching closer and closer with each lick, until finally she went over, her back arching as she let out a silent scream.

Twilight hummed happily to herself as her mouth was filled. She sat up, swallowed, and collapsed next to Sweetie, slowly undoing her bondage. “That was good.” She mumbled.

Sweetie nodded lazily, rolling onto her side and kissing Twilight's cheek.

As Twilight turned the lights out and pulled the covers over them, she said “You know, I take it back. Our first time wasn't my best.” Before Sweetie could respond she gave her a peck on the nose and said “Tonight was.”

Sweetie giggled softly, pressing her body against Twilight's and closing her eyes as she drifted off.

And so ended Hearts and Hooves day. While there would no doubt be worries for the future, between Twilight's work and Sweetie's classes finding time together might be difficult, and neither knew exactly what Rarity would say when she found out, the time for these concerns was later. Tonight Ponyville was quiet apart from a few happy couples celebrating their relationships, but none were quite as happy as Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to my FIM Fiction account]


End file.
